Too Good to Be True REWRITE
by Prettyprincess45
Summary: (Set before season 1) Lori Grimes decides to help her best friend, lonely Kayla Hammond, by setting her up on a blind date with Shane Walsh. Everything goes as planned, and Kayla and Shane seem like a perfect couple. But then, things start falling apart at an alarming rate... Possible pairings: Shane/OC, Rick/Lori, Shane/Lori, and Rick/OC. I DO NOT OWN THE WALKING DEAD!
1. Chapter 1: Lori plays Cupid

**Hello! So this is a rewrite of the story that I posted a while ago... I know I only wrote three ****chapters, but I wasn't satisfied with how it was turning out and wanted to try again before it got too late. The plot and everything will pretty much be the same, with minor changes here and there. You'll see plenty of changes in this chapter especially. And if you're new to reading this, welcome! I hope you'll enjoy this!**

**For those that are new here, this story will be funny and romantic, sprinkled with a bit of drama. So, if you don't like that kind of stuff, I advise leaving now. There will be conflict in this sto****r****y, it won't be a Mary-Sue or Gary-Stu story. But I'****m going to need your help along the way.**

**So, with that being said, enjoy the first chapter! **

**NOTE: In case anyone is wondering, an XXXXXXXX means I'm moving on to a different part of the story... Whatever it's called when you do that. What is it? First one to tell me gets 500 brownie points! God, I'm so stupid. It is like 3 AM where I love though...**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Does anyone know what irony is? Anyone?" The English teacher, Ms. Hammond, asked her 4th period students. But the class was much too quiet. She could even hear the crickets chirping.

"Anyone?" She asked again, and felt like facepalming.

There was still no sounds from the students, except for the occasional tapping of a pencil or foot.

"Doesn't somebody at least want to guess?" She asked, wanting to punch all of them and give every last one of them after school detentions for the rest of the week. But she knew that she couldn't. She was here to give them a chance, to teach them things that they didn't know.

When nobody even attempted to raise their hand, she got furious. "You know what? Get out your textbooks and read pages 190-205. This is unacceptable. You should've learned this in 7th grade. And now here you are, ninth graders, and you don't know anything."

The teenagers groaned and then the only sound in the class was the rustling of pages as they opened to their assigned pages.

"This is why I should've taught honors classes." mumbled to herself, wishing that the bell would ring soon and these children(or teenagers) would leave.

"Is what we don't finish in class homework?" A girl named Lucy Liu asked as she raised her hand. Many kids in the class turned to look at her and shot her evil looks. Then they turned towards their teacher, silently praying that she would say no.

Ms. Hammond thought for a moment. Should she give them homework? Sure, they really needed practice, but she had a feeling that they wouldn't even touch the homework.

"No." She finally answered.

"Wooooo!" Barry Clancy, the uncontested class clown, yelled out, pumping his fists in the air. Why were freshmen so immature?

The class worked for ten more minutes, then the bell rang, and everyone rushed out of the class. Ms. Hammond sighed with relief. It was lunchtime for her, which meant eating her homemade lunch and calling her best friend, Lori Grimes.

She took her lunch pale out of her desk drawer and dumped it's contents on her desk. Inside were a sandwich, a bag of Doritos, and a pack of Hostess cupcakes. She felt like a child eating this kind of lunch, but she loved it, so why should she care?

Then she pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Lori's number.

"Kayla?" Lori answered when she picked up.

"No, it's your husband. Who do you think I am?" Kayla laughed.

"Just making sure." Lori answered.

"I'm having a pretty bad day." Kayla complained into the receiver, tapping her fingers on her desk.

"Well, you'll feel better in a few days." Lori assured her friend.

"What makes you say that?" Kayla asked.

"You know... The date."

Kayla groaned and threw her head back. Lori had been trying for a while now to get Kayla to go on a blind date with some guy named Shane Walsh, who Lori said was a great friend of her husband Rick, but Kayla had never met him before. (Wasn't that the point of a blind date?) Which was pretty weird, considering that she was always hanging out with Lori and her husband,Rick. And now that the date was finally set, Lori was super excited, but Kayla really wasn't. She hated blind dates. She liked to meet the guy first, to get to know him a bit. What if this Shane guy was some mentally challenged guy that Lori and Rick felt bad for, and they were just pretending it was Rick's best friend?

"What makes you think that'll make me feel better? I'm a freaking train wreck when it comes to dating." Kayla said, sighing. It was true. Kayla had went out with few guys before, and each one was a terrible mess. What made Lori think that this Shane guy would be better?

"You'll like him. Trust me. He's great friends with Rick, and he's a good guy." Lori said.

"Why? Just because he's good friends with your husband, you think I'll like him?" Sure, Kayla loved Lori's husband. Not literally, even though she did have a slight crush on him at one point... But she had always thought of him as a person that she could confide in, and he could do the same with her. Sometimes, she felt like she could talk to him more easily than she could talk to Lori. He was basically her male best friend, and pretty much her only male friend. She's never told Lori any of this, though. Lori would've surely gouged her eyes out by now.

That's another reason she felt weird about this Shane guy. Since she was with Rick a lot, even without Lori sometimes, how did she not meet him?

"Just trust me." Lori said.

"Whatever you say. You always know best." Kayla said, laughing to herself.

"Yeah. By the way, can you watch Carl tonight? Rick and I are going to go out later tonight..." Carl was Rick and Lori's only son. Lori had always called on Kayla to watch him whenever she went out, which was pretty often. Kayla watched him so much, she wouldn't be surprised if he started calling her "Mommy". Sure, she had a strange love for kids, but who said she wanted to come home every day and raise her best friend's child?

"Sure. I don't have anything better to do anyway." Kayla said, thinking. What would she do tonight if she didn't watch Carl? She'd probably grade papers, eat Chinese food in front of the TV, and fall asleep on the couch. How fun. She'd much rather help out with Carl.

"Good. Thanks." Lori answered, and then promptly said goodbye. Kayla said goodbye as well and they hung up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About an hour and a glad after she got home, Kayla had to head over to the Grimes house to babysit Carl.

"Remember to put him in bed at 9:00." Lori had instructed as she and Rick had walked out of the door.

"Ok." Kayla replied, deciding right then and there that she would put Carl to bed whenever she wanted. Even if he wanted to sleep at midnight, she'd let him, if his parents weren't home. She had no idea why Lori would bother giving her orders when she couldn't even take care of her own damn kid herself.

Soon, Kayla began to regret her decision of letting Carl stay up as late as he wanted. He was starting to get a bit annoying, and kept asking about when his parents would be home.

"Soon." She told him, and then she decided to play monopoly with him. The game was starting to annoy Carl, because of all of the math that he had to do.

"I hate this stupid game!" He said, throwing his pile of money in the air, causing it to fly everywhere.

"Woah, woah. Pick that up now." Kayla instructed, sounding every bit like the teacher that she was.

Carl groaned and picked up the money, and Kayla decided that they should put the game away.

Then Kayla realized that she had a chance to strike gold. Carl was always around his father, so he must know some info about that Shane guy, right?

"Hey Carl, I've got a quick question for you." Kayla said, and Carl lifted his head in interest.

"Yeah?" He asked, smoothing a hand through his own thick dark hair.

"Do you know anything about a guy named Shane Walsh?" She asked, smiling because she knew she was going to get answers.

"Yeah I do! He's pretty cool. He's good friends with my dad, and works as a cop just like him." Wow. That's some juicy info.

Kayla sighed. That wasn't the information she was looking for, but at least it was something. And something was better than nothing, right? Plus, she was half that Carl had just answered her question without asking her why she wanted to know.

"Cool. Are you tired yet?" She asked, hoping to get him into bed.

"No. Can I watch transformers?" He asked, and Kayla gave in.

They watched a bit of the movie, but not too much, because soon they were aware of a car pulling in the driveway and keys working in the door.

Kayla had to think quick. She quickly shut the TV off, and pointed to the stairs, silently instructing Carl to go upstairs. He went speeding, and was in his room with the door shut in a matter of seconds.

"How's out little boy?" Lori asked as soon as she and Rick had walked through the door.

"Good. He's such a good boy." Kayla said, smiling.

"Is he sleeping?" Rick asked.

"Yeah." Kayla answered.

"Good. Thanks again." Lori said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kayla went home that night feeling like she wanted to die. She was so tired. She sat on the couch, and flicked on the TV. Some corny love story movie was on, andKayla had no idea why, but she decided to watch it.

The movie was about 2 hours long. She had no idea why, but she felt kind of lonely as she watched the movie. Sure, all of the kissing and hugging had made her sick, but it also made her feel like she wanted to be like those people in the movie. In love.

Kayla sighed, turned off the TV, and went upstairs to her bedroom. Her house was a small place, with only 2 bedrooms and a bathroom. Sure, there was a backyard, but what the hell was going to do with that?

She put on her sleep clothes and crawled into the bed. Luckily, today was a Friday, so she wouldn't have to go to work tomorrow. Sure, she would have some papers to grade at home, but at least she didn't have to deal with those kids in her classes.

She buried her head in her pillow, her mind still on the topic of falling in love. She tried to shake it away, but it just wouldn't leave her. Why was she thinking about this, anyway? Some cheesy love movie?

Or maybe Lori was right. Maybe she was lonely and did need a guy in her life to fill that void. Wait, what?

Kayla sighed. Maybe going on this blind date with Shane Walsh wouldn't be too ad after all.

She squeezed her eyes shut, willing sleep to come quick.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Thanks for reading! Have a great day/night! **

**Happy holidays!**


	2. Chapter 2: Rendezvous

**Hello again everyone! So glad to see you all here... So, um... I've got nothing to say, so I'll just reply to my reviews here, like I always do. **

**"I Love Fanfics"(Guest): Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed! **

**pen123:**** Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed, and yeah this version will be much better. I hope. :)Thanks for reviewing! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kayla woke up the next day with a terrible headache. She groaned in pain, and then put her head back in her pillow. She tried to go back to sleep, but no luck. About a half hour later, she decided to just get out of bed altogether.

She took an Advil, and just sat on her bed, staring at the wall. She was glad she didn't have to work. But she did have those papers to grade... Oh well. She'd leave it off until Sunday.

She spent another hour doing completely nothing, and her headache was starting to fade away. She got up, got dressed, and turned on the TV. Nothing good was on. Why did TV have to suck on Saturdays?

She pulled out her phone and shot a quick text to Rick. He had given Kayla his number long ago-for whenever she needed to escape and didn't want to talk to Lori or anyone else. Of course, she never told Lori that. She didn't want to think of what kind of problems that would lead to.

_Hey, what's wrong? _He texted back about a minute later. Kayla laughed at how proper he was when texting. He was always like that, and she had no idea why.

_Bored as hell. Is ur wife home? _Kayla texted him again. If Lori wasn't home, she could probably go over their house and talk to him. But if she was... Then they'd have to stick to texting.

_No. _He texted back. Kayla smiled.

_Come on over. _He said immediately after the last text. Kayla smirked. She looked in the mirror, to make sure she was at least a bit presentable, and headed out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where is she?" Kayla asked Rick as she walked into the Grimes house.

"She's at the grocery store." He answered, shutting the door behind her as she entered.

"How long do you suppose she'll be gone?" She asked, hoping it was at least an hour or two. But even if it was only a half hour, at least she was still spending time with Rick.

"She'll call me when she's on her way home. We'll know." They liked to keep their visits a secret, because there would be no point in talking to each other about secret things if everyone was listening, right?

"And Carl is with her?" Kayla asked. They liked to keep Carl out of the picture as well, because they were sure that he would tell Lori about everything. Even if they told him not to. Little kids were always like that, even if they didn't mean to be.

"Yeah. Want to go outside? It's a beautiful day out there." He gestured towards the backyard, where two lawn chairs were set up.

"Yeah, let's go." They walked outside, and each took a seat in one of the chairs.

"So, what's on your mind today?" He asked when they were all settled.

Kayla looked at the sun, thinking about how talking to him made her feel good as hell. She could pretty much tell him anything, and he wouldn't tell a soul and help her out if she needed it.

"You know that blind date your wife has me going on?" She said.

"Yeah... What of it?" He asked.

"That's what's on my mind." She crossed her legs.

"Are you nervous? Because Shane's a pretty good guy..." He started, when suddenly she realized that she could ask Rick anything about Shane.

"Can I see a picture of him? Or meet him? He's your best friend, right?" She asked, sounding anxious. She was also slightly bouncing up and down in her chair, excited to hear some information.

"You're not supposed to meet him until the day of the date. That's the point of a blind date." He would've liked to bring Shane over and have him and Kayla meet each other , but he had a feeling Lori would find out. He wasn't worried about Kayla telling, that would compromise any more meetings between them. Actually, he was worried about Shane telling. He may not mean to, but it'll come out sometime. And if she found out that they had a "secret meeting" before the date, she would be pissed. And he really didn't need that right now, not at all.

"Why? Why do you always listen to her?" She asked.

"I don't always listen to her." He said sharply. Kayla looked at him, shocked at how he was speaking.

"Oh." She said quietly.

"Listen. I'm sorry that I spoke that way. It's just... Lori and I, we're having some problems."

Kayla stared at him. "Problems? Like what?" She asked.

"It's nothing major. We're just... Having a few fights here and there. Really, it's nothing."

But Kayla could tell that it was something. But she didn't ask for more, even though she was dying to.

"It's just... It seems like we can ever agree on anything. We can't agree on how to raise Carl. We can't agree on what to do with... Anything. And she calls me names in front of Carl. Just the other day, she asked me if I even cared about us. And even through all of this, I can't even bring myself to yell at her. You think I would, but I just can't. But Lori doesn't seem to feel the same. She'll scream at me while we're in bed, in front of Carl, basically wherever I piss her off, she'll yell at me." He said. Kayla could see the tears brimming in his sky-blue eyes, and she felt bad for him. She was stressing out about a simple date, while this guy was having major problems with his marriage.

She stared at him in shock, surprised that he would just spill his heart out to her like that. It felt good though, because she felt like they were closer now, but not in a creepy way. She felt like they were better friends.

"You'll work something out. I know it." Kayla said, feeling lame. She wished she could say something better, but she just couldn't think of anything. She didn't know jack about marriages or relationships, because she was so inexperienced. But right now, she wished she did. More than anything, she wanted to help Rick and Lori.

"We'll try. I really want to work something out. I don't want to lose Lori." His voice was cracking, and he was rocking back and forth in his chair, and Kayla assumed that he was doing that to keep from having a breakdown. Suddenly his phone beeped, and he looked at it, wiping his eyes.

"Lori's on her way." He said to Kayla, and Kayla got up from her chair. "Bye. Thanks for having me over." She said.

He got up as well, and placed a hand on her shoulder for a second. "You're welcome." He said, smiling. He was glad to get all of that gunk out of his system. He felt glad to have someone other than his wife to vent to. He was glad to have Kayla as a friend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So, how was it? I know it's kind of a short, filler chapter, but I needed to build Kayla and Rick's relationship a little bit. Hope you enjoyed! **

**I don't really remember if Rick's house really had a backyard. I'm sure it did... Looks like I'm going to have to watch my season 1 DVD again. :) Well... Since you're all reading this, you are all walking dead fans. Well, do you know? **

**Thanks for reading and have a great day/night! **


	3. Chapter 3: First Date, and not the last

**Hello everyone! Welcome to the next chapter! **

pen123:** Let's hope, right? Haha, we all know how Lori can be. XD Anyway, thank you! You made me blush! Realistic? Why, thanks so much! **

**"I Love Fanfics(Guest): Thank you! That chapter was really fun to write! I'm glad that you liked it, too! And maybe you'll see more of their "meetings" later on... You'll just have to keep reading to see. Or don't if you don't want to. I won't force ya haha. **

**Enjoy! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lori, it's immediate." Kayla begged over the phone. She needed Lori to come over her house-now. It was the day of her big blind date with Shane, and she didn't even know what to wear.

"What is it?" Lori asked, slightly annoyed. She knew that Kayla wanted to call off the date at the last moment, but that wasn't going to happen.

"I'm having a clothing crisis. Just get your skinny ass over here." Kayla said.

"You can't figure out what to wear? Are you kidding me?"

"Yeah. That's why I need you."

"Well, here's a hint. Make it somethin' fierce n' sexy. Guys like flashy things."

"Like cleavage-flashy things?"

"Like anything-flashy things. As long as your showing something, he'll be all over it. Trust me. I know Shane."

"Sure. Just come over here and tell me what clothes like that look like."

"Kayla... Fine, I'll be right over." Lori sighed and grabbed her car keys.

"Bye Rick! Bye Carl!" She called out.

The two came out of their rooms and immediately asked the same question, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to help Kayla find an outfit for her date."Lori told them, opening the front door. At that, Rick said goodbye, kissed her, and went back into his room.

"What date?" Carl asked. Oh yeah. She hadn't told her son about the blind date, only because she knew that the little guy would spill all about Kayla to Shane, and all about Shane to Kayla.

"She has a date with somebody." Lori replied. Oh wow. No shit Sherlock.

"Who?" Carl asked. Why did he have to be so nosy?

"Shane." Lori finally admitted. She didn't know why she couldn't just make a name up. She really should've.

"Shane? Woah, Shane's gonna be Kayla's boyfriend? Are they going to get married?" Carl asked.

"Let's not go that far. It's their first date." Lori said, kissing the top of her son's head. She wanted to get out of there now, before he kept asking questions.

"Bye mom!" He called as she walked out the door. "Bye honey!" She called back.

She breathed a sigh of relief, got in her car, and was on her way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is this good?"

"How about this one?"

"Is this one flashy?"

These were the questions that Kayla kept asking, each time holding up some outfit that she didn't even give Lori time to fully look at.

"How about this?" Kayla asked, holding up a black dress. Then she promptly threw it on the floor. Lori swiped it off of the ground.

"At least let me see these things before you throw them on the ground." She snapped, unfolding the dress to get a closer look at it.

"What do you think?" Kayla asked her friend, standing right behind her.

"I think it's nice. Go try it on." Lori said, handing her friend the dress and waving her off. Kayla went in the bathroom(which was located in her bedroom).

"This might be a little short..." Kayla said.

"Just come out and let's see it." Lori said, laughing at how much of a prude Kayla was sounding like.

Kayla stepped out of the bathroom. Sure, the dress was a bit short, but nothing too terrible. It came a little bit above Kayla's knees, and it was a little tight, but that was the way it was supposed to look.

"Too short? Hon, I think it looks great on you. It totally shows off your legs, which we all know as your best feature." Lori said, smiling. Kayla had super long legs, and at times they would make Lori jealous. But now she knew that Shane would like that about her, and maybe things would go along a little better. She knew it wasn't right for someone to just show off themselves for their date to like them. But Kayla could come off a little inexperienced and naïve, and she needed help to look like she knew what she was doing. Lori really wanted this date to work out, for both Shane and Kayla's sake. They both needed someone in their life. Badly.

"Really?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah." Lori said.

"Ok, then I'll wear it."

Lori breathed a silent sigh of relief. She had come here thinking that this would take hours, but it only took about ten minutes.

"What time should I go? Where the hell are we even going?" Kayla asked, once again looking in the mirror.

"You're going to that fancy little Italian restaurant that just opened up. Rick's going to pick you up, since you have no sense of direction at all." It was true, Kayla always got lost when she was driving somewhere, and always had to call Lori or Rick to give her directions to get wherever she was going. It was quite annoying at times. That's why tonight, Rick was going to drive her. Because if she got lost on the way to her date and showed up extremely late, who knows what would happen, but it wouldn't be very good.

"Good." Kayla was happy that she was getting picked up by Rick for two reasons. One, she didn't want to get lost. And two, she wanted to see him right before the date, to cool her nerves a little bit. She knew Rick was just the guy for that.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kayla slipped the dress off as soon as Lori left. She didn't want to wear it any longer than she had to. She would put it in a half hour before she had to go.

She worked on her hair, and decided on messy-but-cute bun. She sat on her couch, and turned on the TV. She should've been doing work, she had to teach tomorrow. But she decided that she would do it later, after the date.

She flicked through the channels, finding nothing. She shut her eyes, trying to calm the nerves brewing in her stomach. God, what would she do? She was so inexperienced. And it didn't help that this was a blind date, and she didn't even get to meet the guy.

She felt sick to her stomach. Oh, the nerves were really building up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Kayla looked in the mirror at herself. Her glasses were covering most of her face. Her dress fit good, but it was way too long, and it buttoned up to her neck. She felt like a granny. And it was the day of the big Valentines day dance for sophomores, and Kayla was actually bringing a date this time, a first for her. _

_She tore her glasses off if her face and headed down the stairs slowly. Her father was down there, grilling her date. Kayla stopped halfway down the stairs to listen. _

_"What do you plan on doing after you get out of school?" Her father asked. Why did he have to be so overprotective? They were just going to a dance. It wasn't like they were going to get married or something. _

_"I want to become a professional athlete." Her date, Barry Greenburg, responded. _

_"And if you don't make it or get injured?" _

_Kayla could practically feel his sweat. "Oh... Uh... I..." _

_Kayla ran down the stairs, nearly falling on her ass because she was wearing heels. That was a first for her too. _

_"Hey!" She said, and saw Barry giving her a once-over. _

_"You look great." Barry told her, taking her hand. Kayla's father stared at them in disgust. _

_"Don't try anything." He warned Barry. _

_"I w...w... I won't, sir." Barry stammered, and he and Kayla left. Kayla's house was extremely close to her school, so they'd be able to walk to the dance, which was in the school gym._

_They had a good time at the dance. A great time, actually. But it all went downhill at the end. _

_"I'll bring you home tonight, but after this, I don't think... I don't think we should go out anymore." Barry told her. Kayla stared at him in shock. Oh, hell no. He couldn't be dumping her. Not tonight, the first time they had ever went out. Could a school dance count as a date? There were too many thoughts in Kayla's head. _

_"I... Why?" She asked. She never did get a response._

_Kayla got home that day and stayed in bed for three more days. Her parents asked no questions, they just let her sulk in bed. She should've called Lori and told her what a scumbag Barry was. But she didn't any to associate with anyone, not even her best friend._

_Kayla doubted she would ever go on another date again. She had no desire to go through that ever again. _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kayla snapped her eyes open. Oh, god. When had she fallen asleep? Had she even fallen asleep, or was she just daydreaming? Either way, she rubbed her eyes and made sure her contacts intact. She got the contacts shortly after her sophomore year in high school, as a Christmas present.

There was a knock at the door. Kayla shot upstairs and shoved on her dress. She was sure the person was Rick.

She looked in the mirror. Her hair looked fine, but she was wearing zero make up. She shoved on some lipstick. Then she grabbed a pair of black wedges out of her closet, put them on, and ran downstairs.

"Rick?" She called out loudly as she ran down the stairs.

"Yea?" He called back.

She opened the door to reveal Rick, all dressed up in his cop get-up. Poor thing probably just got off work, and now he had to drive her to her date. She felt bad, but it was better him than Lori, right? Lori would probably lecture her the whole way on how to act on a date, but Rick would actually have a smooth conversation.

"You ready?" He asked her.

"Yeah, let's go." She replied.

They got into his car. "So, are you excited?" He asked.

"A little. But I'm nervous I guess." She replied, riding shotgun.

"You'll be fine. Shane will like you. I know it. Just... He may come off a little heavy at first, but just give him a chance. You two will be good."

"You think?"

"I know. Give it a chance."

"I will."

Soon they arrived at the restaurant. Rick let Kayla off at the front of the restaurant, and Kayla promptly went inside. There were a bunch of people in the waiting area, waiting to get their tables.

Kayla surveyed them. A guy in a suit, a young girl with a baby, an old man, a fat guy, and two teenagers holding hands.

"Shane... Walsh?" She asked, and everyone looked at her.

"Anyone?" She asked.

Everyone continued to stare at her like she was crazy. She sighed and sat down.

She waited and waited, and watched as other people got their tables. She was beginning to think that's he was getting stood up.

She sighed again and twirled a piece of her light blond hair around her finger. She wanted to shoot Lori an angry text, but decided against it.

The door opened, and a new guy stepped inside. He was wearing a crisp black suit and a tie. Kayla put her palm up to her mouth and snickered quietly.

"Kayla Hammond?" She heard someone ask. She looked up. The person speaking to her was the guy who had just came in with the suit.

"Yea... Shane Walsh?" She asked.

"That would be me. Now let's just get this over with, shouldn't we?" He helped her up and they got their table.

At their table, they say across from each other. Kayla examined him quickly. He we good looking, clean cut, and he appeared to be very muscular, he filled out his suit nicely.

Shane did the same and checked out Kayla. Sure, she was cute, but she seemed nervous and on edge. And she was rarely making eye contact with him. Hey, at least she had nice legs, which he got to see first hand after he helped her up and they headed for their table.

There was a basket of bread at the table already. Shane immediately took a piece and opened a packet of butter. He began to butter the bread, glancing at Kayla every chance he could. Would she ever start a conversation?

Kayla leaned over to get a piece of bread for herself, and as she did so, Shane checked out her cleavage.

"So... You're a cop? Must be scary." Kayla said. Finally.

"Scary? Nah. It gets tough sometimes, but never scary. At least not for me." He smiled. Kayla laughed.

"Is it fun?"

"Eh, sometimes."

"I'm sure you have tons of stories."

"Yeah, but I want to hear a bit about you. What do you do?"

"As a job?" Kayla felt like an idiot for asking a dumb question like that.

Shane shot her look, one of those no-shit looks. She wanted to crawl under the table, curl up, and promptly die. But that be even worse. She'd look like a complete freak.

"Yeah. As a job." Shane finally answered.

"I'm a teacher. 9th grade." Kayla said, trying to get over her embarrassment.

"What subject do ya teach?" Shane asked.

"English. It's hell."

"Them freshmen." Shane said. Kayla had no idea what the hell he was trying to say, but she laughed anyway.

"Exactly." Kayla answered.

They talked a while more, laughing and having fun. When the waiter finally came, they both ordered wine and pasta dishes.

As they waited for their food, they talked more. And when the food arrived and they began to eat, they talked and laughed more.

Kayla was having so much fun. She did like Shane.

Soon, they asked for the bill. They were much too full for dessert. When the bill came, Kayla tried to swipe it up. But Shane was too quick and swiped it too quickly for her.

"Give me it." She said, knowing it wouldn't do anything.

"Here." Shane held it out.

Kayla went for the grab, but Shane pulled it away from her too quickly.

He laughed.

"Wow. Mature." Kayla said, rolling her eyes.

Shane put the money on the table. "Maybe another time. How 'bout I take ya home?" He asked, smiling. Kayla felt like she was floating.

Lori was right. Oh, she was totally right.

"Thanks Lori." She said quietly to herself.

"What?" Shane asked. Great. Now he probably thought she was a weirdo.

"I didn't say anything." She said, trying to sound convincing.

"Ok." He replied. She breathed a fast sigh of relief. He believed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So that's it everyone! They finally went on their big date! I hope you enjoyed! **

**Please review? I normally don't beg like this, but I really want feedback! Any bit would be helpful! **

**Thanks for reading this and have a great day/night! **


	4. Chapter 4: Girl Talk

**Hello again everyone! Sorry for the wait! But in good news, I finally got seasons 1 and 2 on DVD for Christmas! So I get to watch all of the Shane episodes over and over and over and over... Haha. Anyway, I'll shut up and move on to the review replies... **

**pen123:**** Thanks! And yeah they definitely should do that haha. Glad you enjoyed it! **

**"I Love Fanfics"(Guest): Thanks! And you'll have to keep reading to see where they go as a couple... **

**Enjoy! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kayla woke up extra early he next morning, so she had time to both get ready and daydream about her date last night.

She pulled herself out of bed, a huge smile plastered on her face. She was too happy after last night, too hyped up. She had gone on a date with a guy that she already liked, and even better, he seemed to like her! Life could be sweet sometimes.

But it also could be a bitch, which she learned as soon as her favorite English class came in.

"Today we will be learning how to write a 2 paragraph response." Kayla too the kids excitedly, even though she knew that the kids would hate learning it, and she would hate teaching it to them. But no way was she going to let that ruin her good mood. She was still glowing over last night.

The class groaned.

"A 2 paragraph response is a quick way of writing. One paragraph is your introduction and thesis statement, and the last paragraph is your body. You tie up your response in the ending sentence. There won't be a separate paragraph for the conclusion."

Kayla began to hand out the assignment papers. "We'll do the first one together today, then the rest of the assignments will be up to you." She told the students. They all groaned. She was helping them. Why were they pissing and moaning still?

She helped them begin the introduction. They didn't contribute at all, even when she asked them questions like "Does this sound good?" and "Which word sounds better?"

Kayla was beginning to get annoyed. These students were not motivated at all. And they should be. Hell, they were in 9th grade. This was the year that mattered. This was when colleges would begin to observe them. Apparently, these kids didn't give a crap what happened to them.

They continued the essay, Kayla writing most of it. All of it, actually. The students rarely answered any questions she asked, and seldom came up with ideas. It was making Kayla angry. She wanted to scream at them, smack them, and make them do the essay themselves. But she knew she couldn't. Why was being a teacher making her so angry lately? She used to love it. Maybe it was just getting old to her. Maybe it was just these students. She felt like she had to call Rick later and set up another "secret meeting".

"Do any of you want to learn this? Or do you want me to do it all." She asked.

"We want you to do it." A few kids in the class answered in unison. Kayla didn't know which ones they were. If she did, she would chew them out.

"I appreciate your honesty. But you really do need to learn this. You have a big test at the end of the year. And you must pass it. Well, unless you want to end up seeing my face next year." Kayla told them.

"We definitely don't want that." Barry said. The class snickered. Kayla decided to let it slide just this once.

When that class ended(it felt like forever to Kayla), Kayla felt exhausted. When it was time for lunch, she couldn't be more happy. She was really looking forward to talking to Lori.

"Kayla! So how was the date last night?" Lori asked as soon as she picked up.

"Well, hello to you too. I had a great time last night." Kayla replied.

"That's it? Something exciting had to happen? Did he kiss you?" Lori asked.

"No, he didn't kiss me. But we still had fun."

"What did you do?"

Kayla laughed and rolled her eyes. What did Lori think that they did? "We ate dinner and we talked. I learned a lot about him. He's so brave." She swooned.

"Oh, god. Did he tell you the story about the gangsters?"

"Yeah! Why? Is that a fake story or something?" Kayla asked. What good was a guy if he had to lie about his accomplishments?

"No it's real. He just always uses that when he wants to impress someone. Especially a woman."

Shane had decided that it would be "cool" to tell everyone he met how he once took down a few gangsters. It was nothing big, there were only 3 of them, but another deputy was shot in the process if getting them. They had to end up shooting the gangster that fired the weapon, only injuring him, not killing him. Shane thought that since he got out of that mess untouched, he should tell everyone about it. And Kayla really didn't blame him.

"Oh. I don't really care then. It's good to brag about yourself and good things that you do sometimes. It really boosts your self esteem."

Lori rolled her eyes. Of course Kayla would say that. Little miss "All of my students passed their final exam this year!" Just like Shane, Kayla loved to brag about her job. And it always was about those damn test scores.

Suddenly, the bell rang.

"I gotta go, Lor. I'll call you later." Kayla said.

"Why don't you come over later?" Lori asked.

"Ok. Your husband isn't going to be there?"

"No. He's working."

"Ok. I'll see you then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Where's Carl?" Kayla asked as she stepped into the house.

"He's outside playing." Lori answered.

"Unsupervised?" Kayla asked. Sure, she was no parent herself, but she knew that kids as young as Carl shouldn't be playing outside by themselves.

"He'll be fine. He's a good boy. He knows when to come back in." Lori said.

Kayla decided not to question Lori's parenting any further. "So... I'm sure you want to hear more about the date. That's why you called me here... Right?" Kayla asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"Yeah. But we can talk other stuff too." Lori said, also taking a seat.

"Yeah. Well, Shane gave me his number last night. Is that a good thing?"

Lori's face lit up. "That's a great thing. Did you give him yours?"

"Yeah. But I'm waiting for him to call me first. Or should I call him?"

"Honey, if you call him first, call me "old fashioned", but you'll seem desperate."

"You're right. I'll wait. I wonder what he really thought of me."

"He did like you. Why else would he give you his number?"

"To give me false hope?"

"Don't think like that."

They talked for another half hour or so. They drank some coffee and had cookies.

"Oh shit. Carl!" Lori said through a mouth full of cookie. She threw her half eaten cookie down on the table and rushed out to the backyard.

"CARL! CARL!" Kayla heard Lori call. Kayla rushed outside.

"He's not here?" Kayla asked. She scanned the yard. No little boy in sight.

"COME ON BABY! MOMMYS HERE!" Lori called. Kayla could see tears in her eyes and hear the nervousness in the voice.

"CARL! CARL!"

"It's ok. We'll find him." Kayla assured her friend.

But Lori wasn't so sure.


	5. Chapter 5: Rick The Therapist

**pen123: ****Thank you! Your reviews mean the world to me! **

**P.S. Yes, they are. I'm such a nerd. XD **

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: Great to see you here! Thanks for all of those reviews and advice! They helped me a lot! And more Kayla and Rick, you say? Hope this chapter satisfies you in any way..**

**Enjoy the chapter! **

XX

"Come on! We have to find him!" Lori shouted at Kayla.

"Alright, alright. Calm down. He can't be far." Kayla assured her.

"Where do you think he went? Why would he even leave in the first place?" Lori was close to tears, and Kayla knew it.

"Let's just look around. Ask the neighbors. He can't be far."

"I'll ask the neighbors, you look around." Lori said. "Hurry."

"Alright, I'm moving." Kayla began to walk away, when suddenly the screen door that led to the backyard opened.

"Lori?" Rick asked, stepping outside.

"Honey, we have a major problem here." Lori said as she hugged her husband.

Rick caught onto the panic in her voice. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's Carl. He's gone." Lori said.

"Where did you last see him?" Rick asked.

"He was out here, playing. Kayla and I were inside talking, we came out here to check on him, and he was gone. I mean, you're a cop hon. Just help us find him." Tears began to form in Lori's eyes.

"You let him play out here... Unsupervised?" Rick asked.

"Yeah, I mean he's old enough and everything. I thought he was responsible." Lori said.

"He's 10 years old. You should've at least watched him from inside."

"I know. It's all my fault." Lori began to cry softly. Rick took her into his embrace.

"It's not." He assured her.

Kayla watched all of this silently. The words that Rick had said the other day. "I just can't bring myself to yell at her." That was what was going on here. Rick was about to tell his wife off, but when she said had started crying, Rick caved.

"We better get looking." Lori said, breaking away from Rick. Kayla walked away, pretending that she wasn't listening.

It was getting darker and colder as Kayla walked down the street, calling Carl's name practically every step she took.

Kayla ran a hand through her long hair, wondering what would happen if they didn't up finding Carl. Rick and Lori would be devastated. Carl was their only child so far, and Kayla knew that he pretty much meant the world to them.

"Let's not think about this." Kayla said to herself as she kept walking.

XX

"Excuse me. I'm Lori Grimes, your neighbor. Yeah, you know me. So, have you seen my son? He ran away from our house awhile ago, and I was wondering if you had seen him?"

"I'm sorry, but no."

This was what was happening at every house that Lori went to around the neighborhood. She would knock on the door, ask that same question, and get the same answer. Well, of course nobody would say the same "I'm sorry but no", some preferred "No" or even "No Ma'am."

Lori was getting frantic. She had to find her son.

Rick was also helping to look for him by asking neighbors. He obviously didn't anything from anyone either, because he would've told her by now.

"CARL!" She shouted really loudly. People pulled curtains back in their houses to look outside. Lori just sighed. What did she think screaming would do?

XX

Kayla found him sitting in a park bench. She approached him slowly, like you would a deer. Any sudden movements, and he might run off.

"Carl?" She asked slowly, sitting beside him.

"Hi." Carl replied after a few seconds of silence.

"Why did you run away from your house? Your mom is worried sick. Literally." She told him.

"I don't know. I just... I'm never allowed anywhere. And I wanted to go somewhere... That's all. I didn't mean to scare anyone." He said.

"But you did. Come on, right now. Let's go home."

They both stood up, and Kayla took the boys hand. He tried to get away from her, but she didn't allow him to.

"Are you too big to hold my hand anymore?" Kayla asked him jokingly.

"Kind of." Carl said, laughing.

"Fine. You win. Just walk close to me."

More than anything, Kayla wished that Carl was her child. It sure felt like it. Maybe it wasn't the fact that she wanted Carl as her child, but that she wanted a child in general.

"I'm not going to think about that right now." Kayla said to herself.

"What?" Carl asked.

Kayla smiled. "Nothing."

XX

"Carl!" Lori shouted as soon as she saw her son walking into the house. She and Rick were back inside the house, with no help from neighbors. They didn't to get anyone big involved in this yet. They wanted to wait for Kayla. Lori was about to have a serious panic attack, but some kind of miracle had happened and Carl was already back before she could even dial a single digit of any phone number, or start screaming.

"Carl!" She said again as she pulled her son into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry mom." Cal said, hugging his mom back.

"It's fine. Just never do that again. Where were you?" Lori asked.

"I was going to the park. I really didn't mean to scare you. I think I'm old enough to go places on my own, right?"

Lori laughed. "The hell you are. You scared the shit outta me Carl. Never do that again. You hear me?" She held her son tighter.

"Got it mom. You're suffocating me."

Lori laughed and let her son go. He immediately ran over to his father for a bear hug. Lori smiled and pulled Kayla in for a hug. "Thank you." She whispered into her friends ear.

"No problem." Kayla replied.

XX

Kayla went home satisfied that night. She had found Carl, and Lori and Rick were excited about that. They actually looked happy together with their child. But god knows what would happen when Kayla left.

Kayla lay in her bed, smiling. But soon, her happiness was crushed when she realized something. Something critical.

Shane hadn't called her yet.

It was normal, right? He wasn't supposed to call her right away, right? Then again, if he wanted a follow up date, wouldn't he have talked to her already and set a date? Or was he playing hard to get? Did guys even do that?

These thoughts were causing Kayla's brain to feel like it was going to explode.

Kayla sighed and shut her eyes.

XX

The next day, Kayla didn't need to work, so she slept in. She didn't actually wake up until quarter to noon, and it felt good. She felt like she hadn't got rest like this in awhile.

She turned on her phone, and saw a message. Her heat leaped and began to beat fast.

Then she realized that the message was from Rick, not Shane. She still loved to hear from Rick, but still.

**The wife's out. Come over. **The message read.

Kayla laughed. So he wanted a secret meeting.

**Coming Now. **Kayla responded.

Rick sent her a message of a smiley face and Kayla felt her heart flutter. Rick was so awesome. For a second, she wished that she was the one married to him, not Lori. Then they could talk all of the time. Kayla let the feeling pass.

XX

"Where were you?" Rick asked as Kayla entered the house.

"What do you mean?" Kayla asked, taking a seat on the couch. Rick sat beside her.

"I texted you at 11:30 and you didn't respond until twelve. Was it possible that you were talking to Shane?" Rick asked.

"No, I was sleeping. But speaking of Shane, I haven't heard from him. Where had he been?"

"He wants to call you." Rick said.

"Then why hasn't he?"

"He's kind of... Afraid that he'll say something wrong."

"Really?" Kayla laughed.

"Yeah, but don't ever tell him I told you that. He gets embarrassed over those kinda of things."

"I won't say a word. Did he... Say anything else about me?"

"Yeah. He couldn't shut the hell up. He told me that you weren't like the others, you seemed cool, you were cute..."

"He really said all of that?"

"Yeah. And more. I didn't listen to him the whole time." Rick laughed. Kayla smiled.

"So... Where's your wife and Carl?"

"Ever since yesterday's incident, Lori has been wanting to spend more time with him herself. Which is ok with me, because I get to sit here and talk to you. By the way, thanks for helping to find him.

"Aww. Don't flatter me. Anyway, Lori does know that she's part of the reason he ran away, right?"

"Wait... What?"

"Yeah. When I found him, he told me that he ran away because he never got to go anywhere."

"Really? God, I feel like a shitty parent."

She reached over to touch his hand. "No... You're working half the time. Lori's the one at home all of the time."

"Yeah, but I wouldn't out all of the blame on her. As I said, we can't agree how to raise him. And the poor is feeling the tension between us, you know? I feel bad for him. I was thinking if a divorce, but that be hell for Carl."

"Divorce? Hell no."

"Kayla, people can't stay in love forever. This isn't some fairy tale. Life goes on and people get sick if each other. I mean, Lori and I got married very young. Too young. I realize that now."

Kayla gasped. "Don't think like that."

"You won't know how it feels until you get married and have kids."

"I'm sure Lori doesn't want a divorce. Just think this through."

"Listen. Nothing is certain yet. So don't tell her anything or 'drop hints'. Got me?"

"Yeah..." Kayla said. She wished they she could fix this.

"So... How's teaching?" Rick asked, changing the subject quickly.

"It's good. Not as good as it used to be."

"Not as good? What do you mean?"

"The kids just get worse every year. I just don't think I want to do it anymore. Seriously."

"Don't think like that."

Kayla laughed. "Yeah. I just can't really take it anymore."

"Yes you can. Give it some time. It will get good again, trust me. We all have times like this, when we get sick of our jobs. But they get better. Just give it time."

"You really think?"

"Yeah. As long as you love doing it."

"I do."

"Then give it time."

"I will. Thanks. Wow... You're like a therapist."

Rick laughed. "Oh really."

"Yeah. Can I get more advice?" Kayla asked, tilting her head playfully.

"Just ask."

"So, about Shane... Should I call him or wait? I know you're a guy and everything but I'm sure you know something."

"Well, I can try to convince him to call you."

"That might be nice. But what if he doesn't listen?"

"If he doesn't call in a few days, call him."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, he should call on a few days. If he doesn't, he's a fool."

"A... Fool?" Kayla had no idea why he had just said that.

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"I just don't see why he wouldn't call you. You had a good time the other night, right?"

"Hell yeah."

"Then.. He'll call. Shane just don't want to admit it, but he sometimes had no idea what to do, you know? He's just afraid to say something bad, trust me."

"Ok. Thanks."

"Anytime."

They sat in complete silence for a few seconds. It wasn't that there was nothing to say, they just didn't want to say it and ruin the moment.

Suddenly, Ricks phone chimed, screwing with the moment. Rick picked it up and looked at it.

"It's my wife." He said, and Kayla got up.

"Wait." Rick said, and she sat back down.

"What?" Kayla asked.

"Lori's at chuck-E-Cheeses and she wants me and you to come. She even gave me your number. Want to come?"

Kayla smiled and nodded.


	6. Chapter 6: A little trip

**Hey everyone! Welcome to another chapter! It's so hard juggling a ton of stories at once. And I know that some of you want to know how I'm doing. So just to make it easier for myself right now, here are the current stats of my walking dead fanfictions: **

**Rise Of The Dead: On Hiatus(I'm having a serious writer's block) **

**Jealousy: In progress**

**Bloody Love: Working on it**

**Hey Writers: This one will always be in progress **

**Yeah that's it. So I'll just get onto the reviews so we could move on. **

**Guest: Of course! Here you go! **

**pen123: Yeah, we've all went through that phase. Lol. Glad you enjoyed. Hope you like this one! **

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: Thank you! I'm glad you liked. This may turn into a slight Rick/OC, you'll just have to see what I have planned ;). And thanks for pointing out my errors. I'll be getting a beta soon. **

**rocknrollprincess131: Hey there! And yeah, we all need love. Lol. And as for Shane, he might be a little OOC, but he'll still have the elements that make Shane Shane, know what I mean? But yeah, I'll be putting my own spin on him a little bit.**

**Enjoy this chapter! **

* * *

><p>"So, has Carl ever been to a Chuck-E-Cheeses before?" Kayla asked Rick as they drove.<p>

"Yeah, but he was really young then and all of the older kids kept taking up the games and rides. And whenever Carl got a turn, they would badger him until he got off." Rick replied.

"Why didn't you yell at the older kids or something. I would've." Kayla said, staring out of the car window. It was turning into a beautiful day outside. There wasn't a single cloud in the bright blue sky.

"I wasn't there the first time he went, when all of that happened. But the next time we went with him, I did come. I took him there right after I got off work, and I didn't even change into a regular outfit. So, nobody messed with him that time, because who wants to mess with a cop's kid?" Rick laughed.

Kayla laughed. "I wouldn't. I don't even know why teenagers go to Chuck-E-Cheeses anyway."

"They want to torture little kids."

"Little assholes." Kayla sighed. She knew all about teenagers. She did teach them, after all.

"Yeah. I can't wait for Carl to grow up." Rick said, laughing.

"Yeah. I bet you are excited."

They arrived at Chuck-E-Cheeses in ten minutes flat. Kids were going inside, jumping around, and some were getting in their cars to go home, carrying toys and rubber bouncy balls.

Kayla and Rick got out of the car and headed into the arcade-like joint. Before they went in, they had to pass through "security", which was just some guy who put numbered stamps on kids and their parents, to ensure that no kid got taken. If a kid left with an adult with a different number on their stamp, the adult would probably get in big trouble. With the police.

"No kids with you?" The guard asked Kayla and Rick.

"No. The kid that we're looking for is already here." Kayla said.

"Alright, but you still need a stamp." The man told them, and Kayla and Rick held out their wrists. The stamps were nearly invisible, and the guards had to use some kind of strange light to see them on the way out.

They walked into the actual arcade. Kayla did a quick scan of the place. She couldn't see Lori and Carl right off the bat. All she could see were a bunch of kids running around and playing games.

"Where are they?" Kayla asked.

"Text her." Rick said.

"Why can't you?" Kayla asked, pulling out her phone.

"My phone isn't on."

Kayla shot a quick text to Lori and surveyed the room once again. Something caught her eye, but it wasn't Carl or Lori. A bunch of kids, teenagers actually, we're surrounding some young kid playing a race car game. They were shouting things at him, and trying to push him away from the game.

"Stop!" The little kid shouted.

Quickly, Kayla rushed into action. She ran over to the game.

"Hey! Knock it off!" She shouted at the teenagers. They all turned to look at her.

"What're you gonna do lady?" One of the boys shouted at Kayla.

Kayla turned to glare at the boy. She almost died when she saw the boy's face, it was Barry Clancy.

"Barry?" Kayla said, smiling.

Barry recognized Kayla right away. "Oh shit." His face went white. "Let's go guys." He told his friends. They went hauling ass.

"Thanks." The little kid told Kayla in a cute voice.

"No problem, little guy." Kayla told the kid, smiling at him.

Kayla turned around and saw Rick.

"What were you doing?" He asked her.

"I was helping the kid! They were gonna push him off of the game or something!" Kayla said.

Rick laughed. "Did Lori text you back yet?"

Kayla had forgotten about Lori. She was too caught up in helping that little kid. She quickly pulled out her phone and checked her messages. The latest one was from 2 minutes ago. Sure enough, it was from Lori.

_We're at one of the tables by the stage. You know, the one that the mechanical robot Chuck-E-Cheese is singing on? Meet us over there. _

"She's over there." Kayla told Rick, pointing towards the area with all of the tables. She looked around and spotted Lori. She was sitting at a table close to the stage. But where was Carl? She looked around. Nothing. Then she spotted him on the stage, dancing next to Chuck-E-Cheese.

"Hey!" Kayla called, running up to her friend's table.

"Oh hi." Lori said, getting up and hugging her friend.

"Hey honey." Rick said after Kayla and Lori broke off.

"Hi." Lori said, pulling her husband in for a hug and a kiss. Then they began to talk about something that Kayla couldn't hear because-

"KAYLA!" Carl shouted, jumping off of the stage. He was speeding towards Kayla. Kayla pulled him into a bear hug.

"Hey little guy." Kayla told the boy, ruffling his hair.

"Come here." Carl said, leading Kayla back towards the small stage.

"What?" Kayla asked.

"Get up here." Carl said, climbing up onto the stage.

Kayla followed. She thought that she might have been to old to do that, but whatever. What were they going to do, kick her out? Please. "What do you do up here?" She asked Carl.

Then, out of nowhere, Chuck-E-Cheese began to song loudly, startling Kayla.

"Shit!" She shouted, not even realizing what she had just said.

"You just said a curse word." Carl informed her.

"I'm sorry." She said, ruffling his hair again.

"It's ok." Carl said. Then he jumped down from the stage. "Shane's coming back!" He shouted.

"Shane?" Kayla said weakly. She stood on the stage. She watched as Shane approached, two large pizzas in his hand. He placed them on the table. "They're hot, be careful." He told Carl.

Kayla stood on the stage a few more moments, stunned. Why didn't anybody tell her that Shane was coming? She probably looked terrible. She hid behind Chuck-E-Cheese, hoping that nobody would see her. But the damn robot's head and body kept moving around, so she was basically in the open. Then a bunch of small kids climbed onto the stage. Kayla got off the stage so that they could play or whatever they were doing.

She walked over to Lori's table. Everyone was sitting down, helping themselves to slices of pizza.

"Hey." She said, taking a seat at the table.

Shane looked up from his piece of pizza and right into her eyes. "Kayla?" He asked her.

Oh great. She probably did look like shit. "Hi Shane." She said, unsure of what else she should say.

Shane got up and sat at another table, one right to Lori's. "Come here." Shane told Kayla.

"You guys mind?" Kayla asked Lori, Carl, and Rick. They all nodded no.

Kayla got up and moved to Shane's table.

"Wassup? I didn't know you were going to be here." He said as soon as she sat down.

"Same." Kayla said.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" He asked.

Kayla thought for a moment.

"They set us up!" They both shouted in unison.

Then they both cracked up.

"Oh, wow." Kayla said.

"Well, how did ya think Lori got here? I'm the one who gave her a ride." Shane said.

"I thought that she took a bus, maybe Rick dropped her off, who knows. I literally didn't know that she went to you for rides."

"Well, she said Rick was sleeping in real late, so she wanted me to bring her and Carl here."

"So even Rick knew about this? Why the hell didn't he tell me?"

"Are you guys tight or somethin'?"

"Kind of. I'm just surprised."

"Well, I guess that's a good thing, right?"

"Yeah." Kayla said, smiling at him.

He smiled back. Kayla felt warm inside.

"HEY GUYS WANNA PLAY SOME GAMES WITH ME?" Carl shouted louder than needed at Kayla and Shane.

"Um..." Kayla looked over at Rick and Lori. Lori shot Kayla a "I'm sorry my son ruined the moment" grin. Or at least that's what Kayla hoped that it was.

"Come on." Shane said, getting up. Kayla did the same.

"What would you like to play?" Kayla asked Carl.

"That." Carl pointed to some shooting game.

"Ok... Do we need to insert money or something?" Kayla said, examining the machine.

"No. I just need to slide this in that slot." Carl said, showing Kayla a card that said "tokens" on it.

Shane snickered.

"What? I'm sorry I've never played a game at Chuck-E-Cheese before." Kayla said.

"No worries. It's just... You're cute when you're clueless." Shane said.

"Ew." Carl said, beginning his game.

Kayla laughed and gave Shane a little smack on the face.

"Ow!" He joked, pretending to grab his face in pain.

"Shut up." She said, shoving him.

"Damn, teachers can be abusive. I didn't know that." Shane joked.

"Anybody else wanna play?" Carl asked.

"Sure, but I don't have card." Kayla said.

"Just use mine." Carl said, handing the card to her without taking his eyes off of the game.

Kayla swiped the card and began to play. "What are we killing?" She asked Carl.

"The aliens." He told her.

"What about that blue person? Is that you?"

"Yeah."

And so they played the game. Kayla was a helpless shot. She barely even hit any aliens.

"I'm not going to do all of the work while you stand there!" Carl shouted.

"I don't even know what I'm doing!" Kayla shouted back. She felt like a child all of a sudden, playing games and shouting. It was surprisingly fun.

Shane laughed. "Shut up!" Kayla yelled at him.

"Mature." Shane said.

"Yeah." Kayla said. Then, some words popped up on the screen. "Insert tokens to continue!" And there were numbers counting down.

The words were on Carl's screen too. "Let's just play another game." Carl said, smacking the screen.

"Alright, just tell us what you want to do." Kayla said. She had a surprising amount of fun just playing a game with a kid, and she wanted to do it again.

"Actually, I wanna play in the funhouse thing." Carl said, pointing to it. There were tons of tiny kids inside of there, running around with their bare feet and screaming.

"Are you serious?" Kayla asked.

"Yeah." Carl said. He headed towards the playhouse and pulled his shoes off.

"Keep your socks on!" Shane shouted after Carl. Carl listened to him and climbed inside of the play house, socks still on his feet.

"Who knows what foot fungus Carl could get up there with bare feet." Shane said.

"I know right?" Kayla said, laughing.

"So... Uh..." Shane started.

"What?" Kayla asked him, cocking her head to the side.

"I'm sorry about not um.. You know, not callin' you. I was pretty busy." He told her.

Kayla smiled because she knew the real truth behind the reason he didn't call. "No problem, I understand." She said, smiling warmly at him.

"Well, since we're here now, how about we go on a date Tuesday? You know, a movie or something?" He asked.

"Sure. I love movies." Kayla smiled. Finally! They were going on their second date.

"Good."

"I gotta run to the bathroom." Kayla said, rushing off. When she got in bathroom, she texted Lori immediately. Lori was in the bathroom in 30 seconds flat.

"What?" She asked Kayla, rushing over to the sinks.

Kayla looked in the mirror at herself. Her hair was slightly crazy, a bit frizzy, and her lips were in need of some moisture.

Kayla turned to Lori. Luckily, the bathroom was empty, so they had time to talk alone. That is, until someone walked in on them.

"Why didn't you tell me he was coming? I look like shit!" Kayla told Lori.

"I wanted to surprise you." Lori said.

"Well, I'm surprised all right."

"I would've told you. How did you think I got here?"

"Maybe a bus. Maybe Rick dropped you off."

"And left me here and went back home?" Lori laughed. "I promised Carl we would go today, so he was badgering me all morning. Rick was sleeping in, and I didn't feel like waking him up. So I called Shane. A little bit later, Rick called me like 'where are you?' He must've thought I left him or something. He called me right after he woke up, I could tell because he was pretty groggy. Must've got up, didn't see me and Carl, and got paranoid. I mean, if I left, I would've taken all of my stuff with me. He didn't even look around apparently."

Kayla wasn't surprised that Rick thought that Lori had left him, but she didn't say it. "Well, Shane asked me on another date." She said.

"What? Where?" Lori asked.

"The movies."

"Aw, good luck. Second date. That's a big one."

"Yeah, but what I really have to worry about is the third date. If we even get to there."

"What's so great about the third date?" Lori thought for a moment. "Oh... Yeah." She said, finally getting it.

"Yeah." Kayla said.

"So, how's my boy doing?"

"He's good. I just played a game with him, and now he's in the playhouse."

"The playhouse? Isn't that for little kids?"

"I know. But Carl really wanted to play in it, and who could deny him?"

"Who's watching him now? Shane?"

"Yeah." Kayla said. Then she heard a toilet flush and a stall door click open. Kayla looked at Lori in horror. So the bathroom wasn't empty after all.

A short, chubby, blond woman walked towards the sink and turned it on. Was she listening to them? Why the hell did she care what they were saying.

Kayla wanted to tell her off or something, but decided against it.

Kayla motioned for Lori to follow, and they headed out of the bathroom.

"What the hell?" Kayla asked Lori as soon as they were out of the bathroom.

"Who knows. Maybe she listens to everyone." Lori replied.

"I don't see why she cares. Nosy bitch."

"Maybe she was just going to the bathroom for a long time."

"I doubt it."

Then they split. Lori went back to her table, and Kayla went back to the playhouse, where Shane was still standing.

"He's still in there?" Kayla asked Shane.

"Yeah. He's havin fun apparently. Let him." Shane replied.

"Ok... Do you want some ice cream or something?" She asked.

"Yeah." Shane said, pulling out some money. He handed it to Kayla.

"I'll pay." Kayla said, shoving the money back at him.

"Naw. It's only ice cream."

"Fine." Kayla scoffed and began to walk away, towards the ice cream machine.

"Fudge bar!" Shane called after her.

"Ok!" Kayla called back. She approached the machine, shoved the money in, and got Shane's bar. Then she bought a plain vanilla come dipped in chocolate for herself. She headed back over to Shane, handing him his ice cream and the leftover change.

"Thanks." Shane said.

"No problem." Kayla said, smiling at him.

Kayla and Shane opened their ice creams just as Carl ran out of the playhouse.

"It's horrible in there. Little kids were blocking everywhere, it smelled like feet, and some kid threw up." He told them.

"Oh wow. Let's just stick to games then." Kayla said.

"Ok. Can I get an ice cream?" Carl asked.

"Yep." Kayla said. "What kind do you want?"

"Same as Shane." Carl said.

Kayla walked over to the machine again and got Carl his ice cream. She walked back over and gave it to him.

"Thanks." Carl said, smiling.

"You're welcome." Kayla said, and they lead Carl back to his table.

"Honey, we have to go soon." Lori told Carl as he sat down.

"What? But I want to play more games!" Carl protested.

"What do you say, hon?" Lori asked her husband.

"I say we let him stay here. He likes it. He's having fun." Rick replied.

Lori sighed. Kayla knew they she had wanted rick to agree with her. "Ok." She said.

Carl cheered.

XX

They didn't end up leaving until 2 hours later. Carl played a ton more games, won a few bags of cotton candy, and ate more food.

"How are you getting home?" Lori asked Kayla as they were about to leave.

"I'll go with Shane." Kayla said.

"Ok." Lori said.

Shane drove Kayla home. And right before she got out of the car. She smiled at Shane. "Thanks for the ride." She told him, leaning closer. She was secretly hoping for a kiss from him, even a little peck on the cheek would do.

"No worries." He said, smiling. But no kiss.

Kayla wanted to scream. She got out of the car and went inside of her house, giving Shane one last wave as he drove away.

XX

Tuesday. Tuesday. That was the only thought on Kayla's mind. But it was only Monday. Shit, she thought, getting up.

She pulled her clothes on and got ready for the day. Only one more day to deal with until she went on her date with Shane. She felt like a teenager, getting all giddy about going out with a guy.

She headed to school, a smile on her face.

"Hello everyone." She greeted her first class as they walked into the room.

Every teen in the room looked at each other like "what the hell?" Kayla never greeted her students so cheerfully.

"Miss Hammond!" Barry called as he raised his hand.

"Yes?" Kayla asked him.

"You didn't have to what you did the other day. Now nobody wants to talk to me." Barry complained. Kayla had no idea why he was bringing this up during class. He probably wanted attention, like always.

"I had to. You were pestering a little kid at Chuck-E-Cheese." Kayla answered. The class turned to look at Barry.

Barry sighed. "Ok. Whatever. I saw you flirting with your boyfriend or husband or whatever. Then I saw you with this other guy, and then I saw you buying ice cream for your son. You have two boyfriends, miss Hammond?"

What was he, trying to embarrass her? Please. It was going to take a lot more than that. He was talking about Rick, Shane, and Carl. No way was Kayla letting this kid think he knew all about her. Why was he watching her anyway?

Kayla just laughed. "No." She said. Then she began to crack up. She couldn't help it. Carl her son? Rick and Shane her two boyfriends.

The class turned to look at each other.

XX

The rest of the day went by smoothly. But when she went home, Kayla had a mess of papers to grade. It took two whole hours.

Kayla went to bed exhausted. But she kept a smile on her face, because tomorrow was Tuesday.

XX

**Whew! That took forever! I hope you enjoyed! This was a fun one to write! It's also my longest one yet. **

**And oooh, the big date is coming up! What will happen? **

**Thanks for reading and have a great day/night! **


	7. Chapter 7: Sleepover? I think not

**Hello again readers! Sorry for the long delay updating, I just have so many stories lol. So without further ado, I'll reply your reviews and let ya'll read the next chapter. **

**pen123: You'll see this chapter... And thank you very much! I'm glad you enjoyed. **

**P.S. Same here! :( **

**Tobi-Is-Fluffy-Chan: Yeah, there'll definitely be tons of Kayla/Rick/Shane. And trust me, Kayla will... Uh, never mind. I don't want to spoil anything or what would be the point of reading? Lol, thanks again for the review! **

**"I Love Fanfics"(Guest): Oh my god! I missed you, lol. Where you been? Anyway, thanks. Glad that you enjoyed. **

**Rocknrollprincess131: Thanks so much for all of the reviews! I'm glad you enjoy my spin on Shane. I mean it's only normal to be nervous, right? We're all human. And plus, I don't really like it when Shane is portrayed as a full blown asshole(even if it is fun to read sometimes, even if he was that in the show), I also don't like when he is turned into a lovely Gary Stu. I like a balance, and that's what I'm trying to do here. I'm also glad that you like Kayla and Rick's relationship. It's too fun to write sometimes XD. Thanks again for all of the reviews! **

**Enjoy chapter 7! **

* * *

><p>Kayla rushed home after work. It had been an exhausting day. Her fourth period class had been hell, and, in fact, so were all of the others. She had given out a surprise pop quiz-what a mistake. The classes were moaning and groaning as she handed the quiz out, some kids even refused to take it.<p>

Kayla let them know that refusing to take the quiz wasn't an option, but that didn't change anything. She ended up giving out 3 zeroes on the quiz, to the three kids who didn't bother to even write their names on the paper.

At lunch, Kayla didn't end up talking to Lori. She talked to Shane. He had ended up calling her before she had even picked up her phone to call Lori. She answered the phone quickly.

"Hey." She said into the phone.

"Hi." Shane replied.

"What's up?" She asked, instantly regretting it. How lame was 'what's up'?

"Where are you?" He asked.

"I'm at school." She told him.

"School?"

"Yeah. I work as a teacher, remember?" She asked jokingly. It had been a little bit since they had last met, but not long enough to literally forget each other's occupations!

"Oh yeah, sorry. Can you talk right now?" He asked.

"It's fine. I can talk. I'm on lunch."

"Same here. I'm a cop, remember?"

"Yeah I remember."

"So... What time do you want me to pick you up at?"

"Um..."

"Seven? Eight? We're going to the movies. We can watch the 7:00 showing, or go at 8 and see the one at 9."

"Eight. What are we seeing?" Kayla said. That way, she would have more time to get ready and actually look presentable. Even if she did have five or six hours to actually get ready before eight as soon as she got home, she knew how time could fly by. And she didn't need to have Shane arrive at her house and BOOM! Kayla's not ready.

"Some scary movie." He told her. Uh oh. Kayla was no good with scary movies. She didn't like them, not one bit. But no way she was going to tell Shane that. At least he would be there for her to bury her head in his shoulder when she got scared, right? Then one thing would lead to another...

"Ya there?" Kayla heard Shane say.

"Yeah." Kayla answered quickly.

"So 8?" He asked her.

"Yep." She said.

"Okay. See ya then." He told her, hanging up.

_Was that supposed to be a goodbye? _Kayla thought. She dialed Lori's number, but it was too late. The bell that signaled all kids to report to their sixth period classes had rung, forcing her to end the call before it had even begun.

XX

Kayla got ready in a rush as soon as she got home. She threw on a pair of leggings and a cute top, and fixed her hair and make up. But as she was applying her make up, she noticed the grossness that was a zit. It was huge.

"Ugh." Kayla said to herself as she squeezed the zit. Nothing. She tried again, this time squeezing harder. Still nothing.

"Oh my god, go away." Kayla said as she squeezed again. Again, she got no results, so she just gave up. Nothing a little make up couldn't fix, right? Anyway, she and Shane would be in a dark movie theater, so he wouldn't really see her anyway.

Kayla was ready, this time with 2 hours to spare. She breathed a sigh of relief and flicked on the TV. Then she called Lori.

"Good luck." Was how Lori answered when she picked up.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kayla asked her friend.

"I'm just wishing you the best." Lori said.

"I'm not going to a doctor's appointment." Kayla said. "Any last tips?"

Lori laughed. "See Kayla? This is why I wished you good luck. You're clueless, honey."

"I got that. I asked for tips, not insults."

"Calm down. I was just joking. All I can say is... Um.. Do whatever you did on your first date. That seemed to work."

"Whatever. At least that's something. Thanks Lor." Kayla said.

"Sure, anything. When's he picking you up?"

"Anytime now. He's supposed to picking me up at 8, but you never know. He might be early." Kayla said. She walked over to the window and peeked out. There was still nothing or nobody out there.

"Well then, I better get going. See you. Have fun. Bye."

"Bye." Kayla said, hanging up.

XX

Shane picked Kayla up at 7:45. He texted her to let her know that he was there. The text was a simple "I'm here".

Kayla did a quick check in the mirror to make sure she looked fine, slipped on her shoes, and rushed outside.

She slipped into Shane's car and rode shotgun.

"Hi." She greeted, smiling at him.

"Hi. How are ya?" He asked.

"I'm good. So this movie we are seeing... It's supposed to be scary?"

"Yeah. Piss your pants scary. None a that kiddie scary shit."

Kayla laughed. "What do you mean, 'kiddie scary shit'." She asked.

"Ya know, scary look in' stuffed animals jumpin' out at ya. This is gonna be the real stuff. Hope ya can handle it."

"Oh, I can. Don't be worried about me." She joked, even though she was probably going to close her eyes through the whole thing.

"Good." Shane laughed.

They rode in silence for a few minutes. Kayla wanted to say something, anything, but she just didn't know what. Why was it that she could talk to anyone else carefree, but when it came to Shane she had no words?

A few minutes later, Shane pulled up at a corner store.

"What are we doing here?" Kayla asked.

"What do ya think? We're gettin' candy. You never did this before?" Shane told her.

"Really?" Kayla asked. She did the same thing whenever she went to movies.

"Yeah. It's much better here, we have more selections, plus it's less pricey. Ya know?" Shane told her.

"I agree. Actually, I do this every time I go to a movie." Kayla laughed. Lori had always called her a weirdo for going out to get candy beforehand. "Why can't you just get it there? Why do we have to spend 20 dollars on candy before we even go?" Lori would ask.

"We have more choices." Kayla would reply.

"You wanna go in with me?" Shane asked, snapping Kayla out of her trance.

"I will." Kayla said, falling headiest back into reality.

They got out of the car and headed inside.

"Look at all of this." Kayla said, gaping at all of the candy in the store, which was lined up around the check out counter.

"See? More choices." Shane said. Kayla laughed and walked up to the counter and picked up a box of sour patch kids, Swedish fish, and two boxes of snow caps.

"You going to get anything?" Kayla asked Shane, turning to face him.

"A course. I'm just thinkin'." Shane scratched his head, and picked up two bags of Gummi Bears.

They picked out a bunch of other things, and finally checked out.

"Woah. Somebody's kids are going to be off the wall tonight." The cashier joked.

Kayla threw her head back and snorted in derision.

"No, it's for us." Shane told the guy.

"Oh. Just don't eat all of it at once, hear me?" The guy said.

Shane smiled at the man and winked. "Gotcha."

"And your total is... 25.50." The cashier told them. Kayla laughed.

"Seriously?" She asked the cashier.

"Seriously." The man said.

Shane pulled out his wallet and payed the man. Kayla glared at him. Shane replied with a confused glare, to which Kayla smiled slightly, but didn't laugh.

Kayla and Shane grabbed their bags filled with candy and headed out of the store.

"Why'd ya glare at me like that?" Shane asked Kayla.

"I was just going to pay, and then you payed instead." Kayla answered. Shane unlocked the car and he and Kayla slipped back inside.

"Never met a girl so eager to pay. I like it." Shane laughed and handed Kayla a few of the bags of their candy. Kayla took it and set it on her lap, same as she had done all of the other ones.

"Of course you do." Kayla joked.

XX

"It's so fucking dark in here." Kayla commented as she and Shane walked down the aisle of the movie theater to find a seat.

"Let's get a seat back here." Shane said, pointing towards the row in the very back. There were hardly any people in the theater, so most of the seats were free.

"Sounds good to me." Kayla said, and she and Shane walked halfway down the row.

"Hope no kids come in here." Shane said. He pulled the box of Sno-Caps out of one of the candy bag. He opened it up and poured some in his hand. He looked at Kayla. "Want some?" He asked her.

"I'm good." Kayla said, putting a handful of extremely salty popcorn in her mouth.

"Your loss." Shane said.

"So glad we came early. I love watching the previews." Kayla said.

"Seriously?" Shane asked her.

Kayla cracked up. "Sarcasm, silly." She said, smacking his arm playfully.

"I knew that."

"Of course you did."

"SHANE? OH MY GOSH, IS THAT YOU?" Kayla heard someone shout. Kayla and Shane turned their heads at the exact same time to see a pretty brunette woman approaching them. She was tall and extremely pretty. Kayla scowled. How did this woman know Shane.

"Hannah?" Shane asked.

"It's me." The girl waved and sat in the seat to Shane's right, since Kayla was sitting to his left. "Please don't tell me they had a thing going on," Kayla thought to herself.

"I haven't seen you since high school. How have you been?" Shane was smiling brightly at this girl, and Kayla didn't like it at all.

"Good. Look at you... You look so... Different. But in a good way." Hannah purred, touching Shane's arm. Kayla decided that it was quite enough.

"Excuse me." Kayla snapped. Both Hannah and Shane glared at her.

"Who's blondie?" Hannah asked Shane.

"I have a name." Kayla said.

"What is it?" Hannah asked.

"Kayla. And by the way, Shane is my BOYFRIEND." Kayla said.

"How long?" Hannah said, backing away from Shane. Kayla smiled.

"Not long." Shane answered. "It's our second date."

"Aw, how sweet." Hannah said. She inched closer to Shane once again. Kayla scowled once again.

Then the movie began.

"Isn't it funny, how we are both seeing the same movie?" Hannah asked Shane.

"It's hilarious." Kayla answered for Shane, slightly annoyed. They both glared at her again. Why the hell was Shane on this girl's side?

"So... The last time we went out..." Hannah laughed. "I don't even remember where we went? Where did we go?" She asked Shane.

"The movie is on. Can you be quiet?" Kayla snapped.

"We just went to the park." Shane whispered.

Kayla rested her head on Shane's shoulder. She knew that making a move like that May have been a little fast, but she didn't care. She already hated Hannah, and this would probably shut her up.

Kayla was aware of both of their eyes on her, but she just payed attention to the screen like it was the most interesting thing on the planet.

Hannah sighed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Scared already?" Shane asked Kayla playfully.

"No... I was just uncomfortable." Kayla whispered back.

"This movie sucks." Hannah said. People turned towards the three people to shush them.

"Why don't you turn around and mind your own business?" Kayla shouted at them. Most of them turned back around.

"It's only been a few minutes." Shane said to Hannah.

"Whatever." Hannah answered.

"I gotta get up." Shane told Kayla, and she removed her head from his shoulder.

Shane walked out, and Kayla glared at Hannah. Hannah glared back.

"So... You were Shane's girl in highschool?" Kayla asked, even though the lat thing she wanted to do was talk to this girl. But she had to know more about her.

"Yeah." Hannah answered, not looking away from the screen.

"And why do you still talk to him now?" Kayla asked.

"Because I can? I don't see why you care so much. I know you're his girlfriend, but we don't do anything together. Trust me."

"Sure doesn't seem like it." Kayla wanted to say. But she decided to just ignore Hannah. Then something scary happened on the screen, and Kayla jumped out of her seat. Where was Shane? She needed his shoulder right about now.

Kayla stuffed a Handful of popcorn in her mouth. Then another one.

"Somebody likes to eat." Hannah commented.

"Why do you care?" Kayla snapped. "You know, if you think that this movie is so bad, why don't you just leave? Nobody really wants you to stay."

"You're just jealous."

"Jealous? You're funny."

"You are. Unless you're just a bitch."

"I'll have you know-" Kayla started, only to be interrupted by Shane, who was finally back and walking towards his seat. He sat down.

"You ladies havin' a nice chat?" Shane asked.

"Yeah." Kayla answered, once again burying her head in his shoulder.

XX

When the movie had finally ended, Hannah had went her own way, much to Kayla's satisfaction. She gave Shane a little wave goodbye, and he just shook his head.

During the ride home, Shane asked Kayla what was wrong.

"Nothing." She replied. They hadn't even eaten much of their candy, so they were each taking half home.

"What were you and Hannah talking about? Ya know, when I left?" He asked.

"Nothing. I think she still has a thing for you."

"Yeah. We went out in high school, and I dumped her because I was seeing another girl. It was a mess. She didn't come to school for two weeks in a row. I felt like shit, but it was better than letting her catch me with the other girl. Hell, me and the other didn't even last a month. Me and Hannah, we went out for awhile. Almost a year." Shane said.

Kayla was quite shocked to hear this. Shane dumped a girl that he was seeing for awhile to go see some other girl that he had only ended up seeing for a month? She had no idea what to say, so she just stared out of the window.

"You okay?" Shane asked.

"I'm fine." Kayla answered.

"How about we head over to my place for a bit? You know, hang out and watch TV for a bit? By ourselves."

"Just take me home." Kayla said. She wanted go home with him, really wanted to, but she knew that she just couldn't. She had to go home, lay in her bed, and think about all of this. Then she would call Lori and ask her opinion. Then she would spend a day with Rick and talk to him.

"Whatever you say. Want to go out again Friday? We'll spend the day at my place and watch a movie, no Hannah involved."

Maybe Shane wasn't so bad after all. Just because Hannah still seemed to be into Shane, it didn't mean that he was into her.

But that didn't change the fact that she needed to talk to Lori and Rick first, get their opinions. She knew that she should be making decisions on her own, but this was an emergency to her.

And emergencies required a team of helpers. And that team would be a man and his wife, both with the last name Grimes.

XX

**So... The date wasn't too great... Is it over for Shayla already? Let's hope not! **

**Im leaving soon... So this is the last chapter for awhile... Sorry guys. **

**Thanks for reading and have a great day/night! Love you all!**


End file.
